1. Field
The following description relates to a user-specific device, a mobile terminal, and an operating method of the user-specific device providing a customized service to adjacent mobile terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
Amid the proliferation of smart phones, a variety of mobile devices including wearable type mobile devices have been emerging, for example, a wearable smart devices or wearable portable media players.
A mobile device provides a great deal of convenience for modern life. A growing computing power of mobile devices enables users to complete tasks previously performed using a personal computer (PC).
The mobile device provides a variety of services by being paired with the wearable device performing a function of an “appcessory”, which is derived from an amalgamation of application and accessory.